memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Typhuss and Helen admit their feelings
(2387, Earth, Prue Halliwell's funeral) Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, Typhuss, Reba, Victor, Patty, Jason, John Tyson, John Martin, Jack O'Neill, SG teams 1-25, Magnus, Will, Henry, Helena, Kate, Kira, Chief Miles O'Brien, Julian, Captain Sisko, Kasidy, Jake Sisko, Samantha Carter and Olivia Benson are there at the funeral. Prue was a loving person, I looked up to Prue and Prue always helped me with my personal problems, Prue always made me laugh when she was being funny, Prue was funny and smart, I'm going to miss Prue very much and I loved her very much says Typhuss as he looks at the people sitting down. Typhuss goes back to sit next to Kira. The first time I met Prue I was in the 602 Club and she was a very interesting person she played hard to get for three days, until that day we met at the beach she came onto me and we had dinner and even though her brother chased me around the manor with a Klingon weapon and her father threaten to throw me out of the nearest airlock if I broke her heart but in the end both got use to having me around even when we divorced each other Prue I will always love you and miss you Jason says as he looks at the people sitting down. Jason goes back to sit next to Julia and his daughter Tina. Prue was a nice and remarkable woman she was the person I would always go to when I got worried about my husband Typhuss, and she would always wanna go to a Bajoran service on Bajor and she had a remarkable experience there and she'd help with the festivals on Bajor and even when we celebrated them on the station when Jason was onboard as a crewmen, she'll be missed may you walk with the Prophets Prue Halliwell Kira says as she looks at the people sitting down. Kira goes back to sit next to her husband and kids. I first met Prue on Deep Space 9 after Voyager got lost in the Badlands, Prue was a kind and loving person I ever met, I will miss her says Miles as he looks at the people sitting down. Miles goes back to his chair and sits down. I first met Prue in Quarks on Deep Space 9 after Voyager got lost in the Badlands, in 2374 Prue got the news that Typhuss was alive in the Delta Quadrant, Prue was happy by that news, Prue was a kind and loving person I ever met, I will miss her says Julian as he looks at the people sitting down. Julian goes back to his chair and sits down. The first time I met Prue was at mine and Jason's wedding in late 2375 after the war with the Dominion at first I was hostile and mean to her, because of how close her and Jason were but then I grew to call her my friend even the sister I never had even those I have a sister. Prue Halliwell you were a great person and you will be missed Julia says as she looks at the people sitting down. Julia goes back to her chair and sits next to Jason and her stepdaughter. The first time I met Prue was in the Sancutary when she came for a visit to see her brother I was very happy to meet her and call her my friend I was very sadden when I heard of her death, she was a remarkable person and a good sister to Typhuss she will be missed Helen says as she looks at the people sitting down. Helen returns to her seat and sits down. The funeral ends and everyone starts to leave. Helen gets up from her seat and walks over to Typhuss. I need to talk to you alone Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss and Helen walk into a office, Helen closes the door. (Office) Typhuss, I love you, I have been in love with you for thirty seven years Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is shocked by what Helen said to him. Helen, I love you too says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Even though your a married man I love you Typhuss Helen says as she hugs him. I have waited three decades to tell you that I was in love with you, I have been waiting three decades to have a relationship with you, Helen, I am not going to wait any longer, I'm going to divorce Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Helen smiles at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves the office. (Hallway) Typhuss goes looking for Kira. Hey you ready to head back to Bajor? Kira asked as she looked at her husband. Kira, we need to talk says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. About what? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm just going to say it, I want a divorce says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira has a surprised look on her face. Does it have something to do with that Helen chick Kira says as she looks at him. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Why, I don't get it Typhuss Kira says with a confused look on her face. Because Helen told me she loves me and I love her, I still love you Kira but I need time to figure things out says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Fair enough and I still love you and you can see the kids anytime you want to Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sorry, Kira says Typhuss as he walks away from Kira. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters) You broke up with Kira John Martin says on the screen. Not yet, look I don't feel like talking about this right now says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. All right man if you wanna talk about it I'm here for you, that was a nice speech you made for Prue she would of loved it John says as he looks on the screen. Yeah, it was says Typhuss as he looks at John and then closes the channel. Then the door bell chimed. Come in says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Doctor Loews walks in. Captain I was looking over the DNA you brought me from the Sanctuary and found out who the woman impersonating Magnus was and it belongs to her mother Susan Magnus Doctor Loews says as she hands him the padd. Doctor that can't be right, Helen's mother was Patricia Heathering says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. I've gonna over it four times and it keeps saying positive sir Doctor Loews says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at the padd. Doctor, I see the problem, its her sister, her identical twin sister says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. Why would she impersonate her sister Doctor Loews says as she looks at Captain Kira. I don't know, I didn't even know Helen had a sister, dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. Doctor Loews leaves the Captain's quarters.